EMW Golden Destiny 2014
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Blitz © vs. EMW International Champion Jay Lethal w/Ari Gold EMW World Women's Championship Megan Fox © vs. Juilet Starling EMW World Heavyweight Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match; Winner gets a Guaranteed EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match at any time for 1 Year Jason David Frank vs. "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan vs. Josh Birk w/Aria Giovanni vs. Carl "CJ" Johnson vs. Captain Jack Sparrow vs. Trevor Phillips vs. "The Spoony One" Noah Antwiler vs. Zack Efron EMW World Women's Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match; Winner gets a Guaranteed EMW World Women's Championship Match at any time for 1 Year Shaundi vs. Kelly K. Blank vs. Gina Carano vs. Xena, Warrior Princess vs. Jill Valentine vs. Carmen Electra vs. ??? vs. ??? Chad Johnson vs. Zangief w/Ari Gold Six Woman Tag Match EMW Starlets Champion "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson, VWF's Ashlee Simpson, & NIWA's Hilary Duff vs. Controversy (Lindsay Lohan, Miley Cyrus, & Jenna Jameson) w/Paul Heyman Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship Duke Nukem & Johnny Gat © vs. The Chase Brothers (Vince Chase & Johnny Chase) w/Ari Gold Golden Destiny Kickoff - EMW World Women's Championship Golden Destiny "Last Chance" Qualifying Battle Royal Match Participants - Buttercup, Bubbles, Tracy De Santa, Crimson Viper, Sonya Blade, Lady Gaga, Maria Hill, Melina, Pink Ranger Kimberly, Yellow Ranger Aisha, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Kate Upton, Scorpina, Katy Perry, Mystique, Claire Bennet, Gabrielle, and Dark Queen GoldenDestinyunifiedtagteamtitles.jpg GoldenDestinysixwomenshowdown.jpg GoldenDestinychadjohnsonvszangief.jpg GoldenDestinygoldendestinystarletsmatch(2).jpg GoldenDestinygoldendestinymatch.jpg GoldenDestinyemwworldwomenstitle.jpg GoldenDestinyemwworldchampionship.jpg Results *Kick-Off. Kate Upton eliminated Buttercup then Tracey De Santa eliminated Harley Quinn after a miscommunication between her and Upton. The other participants in the match were Powerpuff Girl Bubbles, Powerpuff Girl Buttercup, Crimson Viper, Sonya Blade, Lady Gaga, Maria Hill, Melina, Pink Ranger Kimberly, Yellow Ranger Aisha, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Scorpina, Katy Perry, Mystique, Claire Bennet, Gabrielle, and Dark Queen. *3. Chad kicked Zangief low without the referee looking as Zangief went for the Russian National Slam. *4. In the final moments of the match, Tracey De Santa knocks Kate Upton off the ladder and to the outside then Tracey sets the ladder and climbs up to the get briefcase but then suddenly fire shoots up from the ring posts. Music plays and CCL WOMEN'S CHAMPION PYRA makes her way to the ring and Tracey was in stunned shock over her arrival. Pyra then arrives in the ring and to the ladder but De Santa tried to kick her off but then Pyra grabs Tracey by the throat and then chokeslams her off the ladder! Pyra then exits the ring and then carries Kate Upton and then sends her to the ring. Pyra then revives Upton then holds the ladder as Kate gets to her feet and then climbs the ladder then takes down the briefcase to win the match! After the match, Pyra holds Upton upon her shoulders as Upton holds up the briefcase and the crowd boos and April O'Neil wonders what the relationship is between Kate Upton and Pyra. *5. During the match, Ari Gold laid in some kicks to Blitz as he was on the outside but he got caught by Nick Patrick. Patrick then ejects Ari Gold from ringside. *7. During the match, Jessica Chobot tried to interfere but then April O'Neil got up from the broadcast booth and sent Chobot out of the apron then she chased Chobot all the way to the back. After the match, Starling celebrates the win then out came EMW Starlets Champion "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson and then the two hugged and celebrated. But then Kate Upton's theme plays and NEW Ms. Golden Destiny Kate Upton & CCL Women's Champion Pyra stand at the entrance stage and then Kate holds up the Golden Destiny Briefcase then points to Starling. Starling then holds up the EMW World Women's Championship and then Anderson holds up Starling's other hand as Starling's music hits and the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Due to the attack that Kiki Dewynter did to her own sister, Viola Dewynter on EMW Starlets 09.12.14, Viola was out of the Golden Destiny Ladder Match. Not only that, Kiki Dewynter, due to her actions and her recent unpredictable actions as of late. EMW Owner Theo Clardy hereby announce that effective immediately, Kiki Dewynter was suspended for one month without pay! Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014